


Tough As A Ruby

by andrearitsu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Delinquent, F/F, Punk Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Leah comes to visit her girlfriend Ruby, who have changed from when she last saw her. Just what could have happened to turn her frail little Ruby into a tough punk girl?





	Tough As A Ruby

The plane had just settled down at Haneda airport. Leah switched her phone off airplane mode and began typing out a text to her partner. She hadn’t been to Tokyo since early summer, it was past Christmas now. Before she had retrieved her bag from the cabin storage she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_“Waiting by the exit to the trains.”_

Leah had been going out with Ruby for about a year now, thought it still felt a bit unreal to her that they were lovers after having been rivals. Still, she couldn’t deny that she felt nothing but excitement about staying at her house for new years. You don’t get much time alone when you go to different schools in different provinces, not to mention when you’re active idols.

Once she had passed through security she began looking for her girlfriend. The exit to the trains were quite crowded now that a plane had just arrived, taking into consideration that Ruby was a rather short girl, Leah decided it was best to wait things out if she were to find her.

“Hello there, little lady.”

Leah turned around, that voice sounded like... Ruby? Sure enough, in front of her stood a girl about her height, with emerald eyes and hair befitting her name. She was wearing a dark gray hooded sweater with her hair untied, loosely hanging down her shoulders.

“Ruby?”

“I’ve missed you, Leah.”

Ruby embraced her and gave her a kiss, their faces barely hidden behind Ruby’s hood and hand, Leah staggered back a bit. Ruby had never been this bold before and the outfit seemed out of character for her. She knew Ruby had become more upfront and independent since her sister went off to college, but this was beyond her expectations.

“What’s with the outfit? Is it to stay hidden from fans?”

“Heh,” Ruby snickered at the comment, “You don’t like it, Leah?”

“That’s not what I said… And kissing in public is-”

“Relax, there’s too many people on the move here for anyone to notice us.”

“Right…”

“Shall we head to the train?”

Once on the train leaving Haneda, Leah couldn’t help but notice Ruby’s arm sliding past her neck. Not wanting to cause a scene, Leah stayed quiet but decided she had to get to the bottom of this bold new girl signalling to everyone that she was hers.

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait too long to reach Tokyo Station where they’d be switching trains. Leah decided to take this opportunity and corner Ruby on the subject while they stopped to use the bathroom.

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Hmm?” she replied while washing her hands, pulling her hood back to reveal fully her hair and let the light grace her face, “Something on your mind?”

“It’s just, you’re acting kind of strange. Did something happen recently?”

“Well, a thing or two… I had to take more responsibility at home after onee-chan left for university and one thing led to another until-”

In the middle of the sentence Ruby turned towards Leah, and she noticed something the hood and dim lights had kept hidden until now. She had a bruise by her left eye, a nasty one at that. It was covered up with make-up, but still visible.

“Ruby, your face.”

“Ah, sorry.” she approached Leah, “it’s kind of repulsive, isn’t it?”

“Did you get in a fight?”

“...”

“Talk to me, please.”

“Some third years were bad-mouthing onee-chan, calling her washed up and that she didn’t deserve to have been part of Aqours after failing as an idol already.”

“Oh no… And they attacked you for telling them off?”

“Actually, I threw the first punch. I didn’t want to listen to their slander.”

“Ruby…”

“I know I shouldn’t have reacted that way, it’s just…”

Without a second’s doubt Leah embraced the girl in front of her, hugging her tightly. Everything made sense to her now, Ruby’s behaviour, clothes and even her bruised face. She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered Ruby’s head onto her own shoulder.

“I understand. You love your sister a whole lot and being separated from her has made things different. I probably would have done the same… I mean, I have also been putting up a tough front over such matters.”

“I’m not trying to act tough or anything, I just don’t want to be weak.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to have to rely on onee-chan all my life. She won’t always be able to protect me.”

“It’s okay… Besides, you have someone else to rely on who always will be around.”

“Leah…”

She kissed Ruby again, this time as the dominant half, before pulling her hood back over her head and smiling at her. She ran her hand softly over Ruby’s face where the bruise was, at which Ruby continued talking.

“Do you not like me like this?”

“Ruby, I love you. Whether you’re strong and tough or weak and needy... “

“Is it okay for me to be both?”

“Of course.”

The two girls joined hands as they left the bathroom, with Leah feeling relieved over the whole situation. She didn’t mind a tough girlfriend who puts up a strong front, as long as that precious Ruby of hers is behind it.

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“I think this new look of yours is really cool."

“Really?”

“I’m not saying it twice, dummy.”

“Well in that case…”

Ruby sweep up Leah in her arms, carrying her like a princess despite the two of them being in public. Leah’s face went warm as Ruby brought her in close. This was unlike anything she had felt before. But just as she felt on top of the world, Ruby’s arms gives in.

The two fall down, Leah landing on top of Ruby’s belly as people look at them in the train station, making an awkward scene all the more awkward.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just… I forgot I’m not that strong.”

“Oh?” she helps Ruby back on her feet, “Here I thought you were a tough brawler?”

“Actually…”

“Hm?”

“I kind of went down after one punch to the face.”

“Hahaha!” Leah starts laughing, unable to control herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad my Ruby is still Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, after LLSIF released the Punk Ruby card I just knew I had to write something like this. I always liked the idea of Ruby becoming more independent after meeting Leah, larning to grow strong on her own and not needing Dia around all the time. So I wanted to write a story where that has escalated a bit faster than Ruby herself could really handle.
> 
> The original ending and confrontation was going to take place in the Kurosawa household, but I changed it to Tokyo Station which I felt led to a more fun ending.
> 
> I might write more Punk Ruby stuff, I like the idea of her actually being the baddest girl in Aqours once she sheds her skin.


End file.
